Be My Druid
by KiwiStar
Summary: Have you ever wondered who played the Undertaker's druids? Well, here's one possibility... Oneshot,includes various members of the Smackdown Roster. Enjoy, read and review. I own nothing...


**Just another weird little thought I had. Have you ever wondered who his druids were, here's an idea...I own nothing besides the OCs mentioned, Corilynn, Isabella, and Lex. Everybody else belongs to themselves and are trademarked to the WWE. Read and review and enjoy!**

* * *

Be My Druid

The Undertaker growled deep within his throat and stared at the script within his grasp. Carefully, he read it over once more, a deeper frown adorning his features as he kept reading that line. _Druids will carry you in…Yada, yada, yada…_It had been a while since they've last seen the druids, why not bring them back. He had a reason…he didn't have any.

When the Undertaker told Vince this, the elder man simply replied. "Get some, there are plenty of people who'd be your druid." Then Big Mac shooed him away, sending him to find his druids.

Undertaker sighed and knocked on the steel door in front of him. He moved his hands to his hips, tapping his booted foot impatiently against the cold, hard floor. He fiddled with his hat and cloak and cleared his throat. Finally the door opened, revealing the surprised face of Adam Copeland, also known around the world as Edge. Before the Deadman could stop himself, he had broken into tears. "A-Adam…" His deep voice cracked.

The Canadian stared wide-eyed at the taller, scary man, decked in ring gear and teary-eyed. "Um…Taker…are you…" Before he could even finish the sentence, Taker had buried his face into Adam's shoulder and had wrapped the Canadian into a bear hug.

"Adam!" Taker wailed…"Be my druid!"

"What?"

"Vince told me to find druids, and nobody wants to be my druid…all the stagehands are 'too busy' or too 'scared'. Adam, please be my druid." Undertaker sighed.

"Alrighty, um, let's get you inside…" Adam trailed off, lugging the big man into the locker room and having him sit on the bench. The other Superstars slowly came to surround them.

"Is he okay?" John Morrison asked.

"Morrison, be my druid." Taker pleaded, pouting his bottom lop out slightly.

"I'll take that as a no."

"Mr. Undertaker, sir. Um, do you want anything?" TJ Wilson asked, careful not to get too close to the weeping Deadman.

"I want people to be my druids! What did I do wrong? Huh? I've been a good guy, hell I haven't wrestled practically all friggin year! I don't get involved backstage, I don't anger anybody. Why doesn't anybody want to be around me? Do I smell?"

"No, Taker, you don't smell.." Adam assured The Phenom. He sent a worried glance towards his friends, Jeff and Matt, John, Jericho and CM Punk. Standing and returning to the nearby group, he whispered. "Maybe we should…you know…be his druids."

"Are you crazy?" Jericho asked.

"No, but look at him. He's all…depressed."

"Adam, it's the Undertaker, he's always depressed." CM Punk stated.

"Guys, he's always been there for us."

"Adam, he put you through the _canvas,_ he's had a feud with _me _I doubt that being his druids is a good idea." Matt stated.

"That's not the point, it's all storyline. C'mon guys…" Adam pleaded as the door opened and in stumbled Shane Helms.

"Hey, is he…" Shane trailed off as he took sight of the Undertaker, all bedraggled and solemn. Well more solemn than normal. Shane joined his friends and finished his question in a whisper. "Is he okay?"

"No. He needs druids and nobody wants to be his druids."

"The last time he needed druids, he resorted to using the Divas. Wow, I never knew Corilynn, Isabella, and Lex could haul his ass to the ring and back." Jeff chuckled. "Or Mickie, Melina, Torrie, and all them."

"Yeah, he was desperate and those lovely ladies said yes." CM Punk added.

"We're going to be his druids." Adam stated.

"Wait a minute, did you just say we we're being Taker's druids?" Shane asked. "Dude, he mutilated me the last time I stepped into the ring with him."

"But if you look past that, he's a good guy." Adam said.

"Fine, I'm in." John sighed.

"Me, too." Punk smiled nervously.

"Me, three." Jeff stated, running a hand through his hair.

"Why not? Show, tell my wife I love her. I probably won't live to see tomorrow." Jericho asked of his giant tag partner. Show merely nodded and went back to reading a Jenny Craig catalog.

"I guess I'm in too." Shane grumbled, shaking his head.

"I guess I've lived a decent life, I'll do it." Matt frowned and Adam smiled before turning to the Phenom.

"Taker, if it makes you feel better, we'll be your druids."

"A-all of you?" Undertaker stopped sniffling. "Really? After I've mutilated many of you in the ring?"

"Told ya he didn't forget." Matt fake-coughed.

"Thank you guys so much!" Taker took turns hugging all of them before grabbing Adam's wrist. "Now…off to wardrobe!"

"What have I done?" Adam whispered.

Twenty minutes later, the seven men looked themselves over in the mirror, checking for any malfunctions and simply to see how they looked. A teary-eyed Taker came up from behind, almost scaring the life out of his druids, how ironic…"You guys look…fabulous!" He declared. "Now, we must go make my return to the WWE. Places, everybody!" The seven sighed and got into rows two people wide and… "What? I don't have enough?" Taker stated, realizing he was indeed one druid short. "Why all merciful heaven?" The Deadman frowned once more. "Come, druids. We shall find another!" After half an hour of fruitless seraching, well more like druidless searching, they returned to wardrobe. Taker looked up tot he ceiling and frowned. "Please, God, All I want is a druid."

As if on cue, Rey Mysterio came into wardrobe.

"Thank you God, I should talk to you more often." The Undertaker sighed and watched the younger man talk to the head woman in wardrobe.

"Hey, senorita my costume for tonight is completed, right?"

"Yes, Mr. Mysterio." The lady smiled warmly.

"Oh, Rey-Rey." Taker called out to the short Mexican. Rey turned his head to see the glint in Taker's eyes,

"Aw…shit." He whispered as he was pulled into the group by the Undertaker himself.

"I need another druid, Rey-Rey. My match is next!"

"I'm too short!"

"Isabella was a druid once!"

"She wore platforms! And I am not wearing platforms!" Rey argued against the Phenom.

_Five minutes later…_

"I hate you." Rey wispered to Adam as he joined in the line, standing behind the Canadian, but beside John Morrison.

"Join the club." Adam whispered back.

"Silence…druids! Oh I am so happy, hearing that word roll of my tongue. Druid, oh druid." He sang for a few seconds before becoming deathly serious as his music hit and he led the Superstars out onto the ramp…


End file.
